Breaking the habit
by YeollieYeobo
Summary: Their marriage was arranged, a supposedly loveless unity from bad decisions. She loved her husband's brother ever since they met. He's indifferent towards her, an accomplished and workaholic husband. But after an accident, their world moved and everything changed. What happens when apathy becomes love, and loving him does seem so right from the very start? MODERN AU
1. PROLOGUE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and any other characters.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

It was their ritual. They sleep on the same bed, eat at the same table, and lovingly smile each other in public. But it was a facade they were keeping from everyone, keeping their status as the perfect couple even when they thought that everything was wrong from the very start. Even when all of their friends thought it was all right.

Sakura Haruno, head doctor of the famed Konoha Hospital, was married to the most wanted man and bachelor, Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Corporation. It all started with a bet from a drunken night at a club, and even when it reeks of bad decisions and fuckery, they were having a good time.

* * *

**TWO YEARS TIME SKIP: PRESENT TIME**

Sakura dove on to their bed, noting that Sasuke wasn't home yet and probably at work, and sighed in relief at the end of her twenty-two hour shift at the hospital. She closed her eyes with a small smile at the thought of sleeping, plus she got a day-off tomorrow. But when her phone rang, her eyes shot open and she quickly searched for the contraption.

"Damn it. Can't even get a wink." She angrily muttered under her breath, she looked at the caller and quickly answered it. "Tachi, why are you calling at this hour? It's past two." She asked, "Sakura..." Itachi's voice broke on the other side. She sat up and took a deep breath to calm herself down, a million things running on her mind and her features soon filled with worry.

"Tachi?"

"Come here at the hospital quickly. Please, Sakura."

"Why? What happened?!" her heart started beating erratically, as she immediately put on her jacket and made her way out of the house.

"It's Sasuke." He informed, and with the name, her breath stopped and her body was now shaking. "He's been involved in a car crash, a-and...Sakura, please. Save my brother." He added, she could hear his trembling voice.

However those words made Sakura's body numb as she raced to the hospital, and only one thing was on her mind.

_'Sasuke-kun...wait for me.'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So what do you think? **THIS ISN'T THE FIRST CHAPTER, IT'S ONLY THE PROLOGUE. **

I just want to let you guys have a peek at the catalyst of their relationship.

I'm kind of new here, so please treat me well.

I've been itching to write a modern AU for SasuSaku for awhile, and now it's finally happening. Yay!

Your reviews will really inspire me a lot to continue writing this.

-Shinya


	2. Chapter 1: THE BETTING GAME

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would be titled 'SasuSaku' and not Naruto.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE BETTING GAME**

**FLASHBACK: TWO YEARS AGO.**

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes to relax, he just finished his paperworks for the day and it was already nine in the evening. He was inside his office for more than twelve hours already, and he only had his lunch break the entire day to rest.

He stood from his chair and stretched his tired muscles out, then looked at the skyline of Konoha, Tokyo on his left. It was a breathtaking view for him, all the lights flickering from the distance and –

Rrrrriiiinnggg..

"Uchiha." He quickly answered the call, an immediate response his body remembers whenever his phone rings. "TEME!" the caller exclaimed on the other line, "Let's go out tonight with the gang!" the loudness of the voice didn't waver and he cringed from it. Well, it's too late to regret answering Naruto's call now.

"Tch. Dobe, you're giving me a massive headache." He growled at his bestfriend, though he'd rather be dead than say that out loud. That damn blonde would never let him live it down if he did. "I keep telling you to not fucking yell over the phone, you idiot."

"Whatever man. Anywaaaaay, guess what? The new club 'Akatsuki' have some enraged reviews, and that's where we'll go tonight. It's your brother's club right? Come on, teme. The girls will be coming as well." Naruto explained excitedly, "I already rounded up the others to join us." He added. "You mean you bothered everyone to join, and it's called rage reviews. Dolt." Sasuke retorted with a roll of his eyes, "Fine. I'll meet you at the club, Naruto. And if this is another set-up for me again to get laid, I'll strangle you with a wire then decapitate your head." He threatened and loosened his necktie.

"WHOO-HOO! Finally, I managed to get you to come with us after a few months. And no, I'm not going to set you up with a girl to get laid. Not after you gave me a blackeye and it had to be treated by Sakura-chan, worst day of my life."

"Hn. Idiot." He grunted and hung-up, then he quickly left the building to head home and change his clothes. 'Finally. A night out. I need a drink so badly.'

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the club half an hour later, quickly spotting Naruto and the other on the VIP corner. He squeezed his way through the crowd and survived lustful looks from some women, and managed to join his friends in one piece. "HERE HE IS! The King of the whole Japan!" Naruto yelled as the raven haired sat down beside Shikamaru, "You really need to go out and join us in these weekly hang-outs, teme!" the blonde knucklehead added with a laugh.

"Don't remind me why I would usually turn your invitations down, dobe." Sasuke snarled and gave him a death glare, which only made the blonde laugh even harder.

"Good to see you, Uchiha. Finally managed to squeeze in some time for your friends in that tight schedule of yours?" Kiba briefly nodded at him in greeting, "Yeah, man. We barely even see you anymore, well except in the newspapers." Chouji added with a shrug as he at some chips on the table.

"Aa. I figured one night out won't hurt."

"That's teme for you. Your company's flourishing well, right? Read it on the magazine yesterday that you're planning to go international and shit, well, congratulations."

"Tch. Dobe."

"Asshole."

"Knucklehead."

"W-wha?! You dogbreath!"

"Hey!" Kiba took the insult even if it wasn't intended for him, since Naruto calls him that ever since they're kids.

"Stop it, guys. Troublesome." Shikamaru pacified the impending fight and downed his drink, "The girls are surely enjoying their time on the dance floor." He noted as he waited for his girlfriend, Ino Yamanaka.

"I'll just get a drink." Sasuke stood up and made a beeline to the bar, "One Bacardi." He ordered and the bartender quickly fixed his drink and gave it to him. He leaned on the bar and quietly sipped his drink, watching the other patrons grinding on the dance floor.

"Huh? Sasuke?" a feminine voice reached his ears, and when he turned to look at the woman, he swore under his breath. It was Sakura. He haven't seen her ever since his last night out with the gang four months ago, they had a spat when she told him that she'll be confessing to his brother and he told her that Itachi would cheat on her for sure.

It was true. Sasuke and Itachi, both having the Uchiha genes and graced with handsome features girls wouldn't dare resist. And while he chose not to give in, his brother would change his girlfriends like changing clothes. But Itachi was being careful about it, so he was the only one who knew. Brothers make the best friends after all.

"Wow. Naruto wasn't kidding when he told us you'd come, thought you'd be rather doing work again." Sakura chuckled, joining him on the bar with a smile. She looked at him from head to toe, and for sure he hasn't changed a bit. He's still handsome and cold as ever. His blue black hair framed his face perfectly, the angle of his jaw, his reddish eyes that seemed to see through your soul, his pale complexion, and his intimidating 6'2" built. With a grey v-neck and jeans, he really is jacked as shit.

'Tachi and him could really pass as twins sometimes.' She thought.

And while she's checking him out, his eyes roamed down her body as well. Sasuke barely saw her outside work, and when he does, she's always in her scrubs and casual clothes. But now, he's able to appreciate her figure more. She was wearing a 4-inch black pumps, tight white high-waist shorts that fit her like a glove, and her long-sleeved button down tucked inside her shorts. Her pale complexion complimented her smokey eyeshadows and made her emerald eyes pop out even more, her lips painted red and begging to be kissed, and her long pink hair loose with waves down her waist.

And before his mind could wander even further, he broke his own trance. "I needed a damn break. And a drink." He answered, sipping his Bacardi in hand. "Oh. That's nice. But you need to have you health checked, Sasuke. Last time you had one, it was two years ago wasn't it?" Sakura noted, the doctor in her came about, and ordered a margarita.

"That's on the house." A new voice joined in, and they didn't need to look to see who it was. "Nice to see you out of your own bubble, brother." Itachi smirked and gave his brother a pat, "You look stunning as ever, Sakura." He turned to the girl and winked. "TACHI!" she exclaimed and smiled widely, "I thought you couldn't come down here since you're busy?" she asked. "I just came to check business." He shrugged, well, he is the owner of Akatsuki together with 3 others.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took his drink, "Itachi, nice seeing you too." He acknowledged and left the couple. Well, he was sure they are a couple. Or something going on between them, something along the lines of being fuck buddies. And if Sakura didn't listen to him, then fuck it because he'd done his part as her friend and warned her already.

"Soooooo? You've been gone long. Did you pick up some chicks?" Naruto badgered as soon as he got back with them, the blonde's arm was slung around Hinata. The raven haired man took a seat and noted himself to stay away from Shikamaru, who's making out with Ino in a corner, or else he'd get teased non-stop by Ino.

"Shut up, dobe. I talked to Sakura at the bar, and Itachi came down as well." Sasuke responded and downed his drink, "That was good." He murmured and relished the feeling of alcohol burning down his throat.

"Hey Uchiha, come with me and let's pick up some girls. It will be easy as pie since you're there as well." Kiba invited and wiggled his eyebrows, "You're quite famous and the heartthrob of the group, so use that to your advantage." He continued.

The said man just grunted and rolled his eyes, his friends were all perverts. And while he doesn't sleep around with countless women and had one night stands like his shitass friends, he did have his fair share of secret girlfriends but none of them lasted more than two months. And he knew his friends, brother, and parents thinks he's asexual.

"Yeah. Why don't you pick some girls up, teme?"

"Didn't I tell you not to set me up and push girls onto me?"

"Hey hey hey. It wasn't a set up or anything. It's just a...uhh...hook-up. Yeah, a hook-up!"

"Tch. Let me rephrase that for your brain, dobe." Sasuke sent him a cold look, "If you, in anyway, make moves to ensure I'll hook-up with a girl, I will strangle you. Seriously strangle you." He finished. Naruto gulped at the threat, while Hinata let out a giggle and shook her head at the usual argument.

"So if you didn't come here to pick girls up, Sasuke, then what are you here for?" Chouji interjected.

"Hn. Can't I just have a drink after a long day of work?"

"No sex? That's boring man."

"Shut up, Kiba."

"Tch. You're our friend, Uchiha. But seriously..." Kiba started and they all turned to him, even Shika and Ino stopped their activities, and they all somehow knew what's next. "Are you gay?" Ino's laughter resounded as her slapped her legs, "Oh man! There it goes! The unsaid words between us and Sasuke's sexuality." She managed to say between her laughter.

Sasuke choked and glared at the brown-haired guy, "I'm not fucking gay, you assholes! I'm fucking straight. I'm even more straight than Naruto, who's been clingy and needy at me lately!" he retorted. "HEY!" Naruto protested, "We just haven't seen you with a girl, after all. So it was natural for us to think that maybe you're gay, and we would still accept you." He remarked.

"You guys are unbelievable!" the raven haired man snarled and took a swig of vodka on the table, "I could get any girl in this club no sweat, and if did, I'm going to punch you guys in your faces." He noted.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto exchanged looks and nodded, and they knew it was time to put their plan into action. Surely they would win this bet. There's one girl in the club Sasuke couldn't get, because she's inlove with someone else, stubborn as a mule, and neurotic with a temper to match.

"TEME! Let's make a bet!" Naruto proposed with a wide grin, "If you can make a girl sleep with you by the time we leave the club, then I'll be your slave for a month and the guys will be at your disposal for a week." He bargained with confidence.

Sasuke's interest perked at the suggestion, the thought of enslaving the dobe and his asshole friends made him smirk. The bet would be easy for him, it was like killing two birds with one stone. He would prove that he's not gay, and he'll kill Naruto in slavery. "And if I lose?"

"If you lose, you will be at our disposal for a month. Like when we wanted to party or some shit like that, you'd hook us up here or any other kickass place." Kiba grinned, "That should be easy as pie for you, Sasuke." Shikamaru added.

"Sleep with a girl, huh?" Sasuke pondered and gave them a smirk, "Game on, dobe. You will lose." He complied and took another swig of his vodka in hand.

"Not so fast, Sasuke. We won't make it that easy for you." Ino interjected with an evil grin, "You'd have to sleep with Sakura-chan, then you'll win the bet." She instructed. He felt the back of his neck burn and for a second his ears rang, "What the fuck are you going on about?! I won't touch Sakura. She's with my brother, right? That's just sick!" he protested and finished his vodka.

"Oh. Is she really with Itachi-san?" Chouji mocked and huffed, "Why don't you find out yourself? Or are you afraid of Sakura rejecting you?" he challenged.

Sasuke glared at his friend and growled standing up, "Hn. Fuck it. You better keep your word, dobe. Or I would decapitate your head faster than you can say 'shit' and drag it around the neighbourhood with my car." He said then left the group to find Sakura.

He approached the bar where he last saw her with his brother, but only saw several women giving him lustful looks. "Sluts." He grunted and turned to the dance floor, and for sure he saw a flash of pink.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! :D

I finally posted this despite my unfinished schoolwork, but hell, it was worth it.

So what do you think? I'll upload chapter 2 in the next few days, so until then. JA NE!


	3. Chapter 2: CURSE OF CURVES

**DISCLAIMER ALERT:** Oh gosh. This is annoying as fuck, but necessary. I do not own Naruto, ok? I just want to write a SasuSaku fic based on my pervy imagination of my OTP and share it with you guys. You're welcome. ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: CURSE OF CURVES**

She couldn't believe her luck tonight. When Ino and Naruto both dragged her to the club, she hadn't thought of something amazing would happen. But to be able to see the love of her life there as well, that made her hell week in the hospital and hands of her mentor a whole lot better. She always thought he'd become like his little brother, a workaholic that barely appears to their little gatherings.

But he proved her wrong, he always does.

Whenever Sakura was in a tight spot, Itachi would come to her rescue. He was an Uchiha, and based on Sasuke's snarky and cold attitude, they do not and should not care. But he was an exception to the Uchiha rule. If Sasuke would see her carrying a shitass load of books for class, he'd just tell her to stop bringing those to class since she's smart anyway. But if it was Itachi would so much as see her carrying a light grocery bag in those times he accidentally meets her in the supermarket, he'd even fight with her that he'll be the one carrying it.

At times when she walks home because of her school duties and Sasuke was nowhere to be found, since he's with his friends from the basketball and soccer club, Itachi would offer her a ride or walk home. She knew it wasn't right to compare the brothers, especially since Sasuke has an inferiority complex to his own brother, but she couldn't help it.

She met him back in Middle School, when Sasuke and her became bestfriends with Naruto. Itachi was already a high school student at the time, a graduating student and got accepted at T University to study and be a lawyer. While she have a soft spot for Sasuke, it got nothing with the way she feels for her 'Tachi'. She fell in love, hard and fast.

Sakura, now an accomplished doctor at the age of 21, plucked her courage to confess to Itachi tonight. Maybe after a few more drinks though. It was only a few good minutes of conversation after Sasuke left them alone, thank God for that since it will be awkward, and she was enjoying every second of it.

"Enough about how I became a businessman, Sakura." Itachi chuckled and looked at the pink-haired girl in front of him, "How are things at the hospital? Still working under the famed Tsunade?" he grinned and drank his glass of vodka. Sakura giggled and downed her margarita before ordering another one, "I still am, Tachi, although she said that I'm going to be promoted as a head doctor in a week. I'm kind of excited." She answered and sipped her new glass. Was it her fifth...she didn't know.

"Congratulations, Sakura. I've always seen you as a doctor, you know."

"Thank you, Taaaachi. And I've always thought you'd be my lawyer when I did become a doctor, but business must run in your Uchiha blood huh?" she giggled.

"You could say that. Although I don't plan to be caged in my office everyday like my dear brother, I would suffocate. I'm glad you guys managed to drag his ass out that office he lives in, even our parents have a hard time doing that."

"Oh. That's all Narutoooo's doing. Even I didn't believe it at first, but then again you Uchihas always manage to surprise me.

Itachi smiled softly and nodded, "I'm glad you guys are his friends, no matter what a cold and hard-headed jerk he may be." He noted. Sakura laughed, and he noted that she may be getting drunk with the six glasses of margarita she's had, she was starting to slur a bit in her words. "He was a cold jerk huh?" she retorted, "But I'm also glad we all met him, Tachi." She murmured.

_'That's because I met you,Tachi.'_

"Aa. Hey Sakura-chan..." he started and stood from the stool, "I'll be back in a bit, I think you should rest for awhile. Stay here, ok?" he firmly stated and took away her margarita before strictly telling the bartender not to give her any drinks. "Oh. Okaaaay." She raised her hand in a promise and smiled widely, he shook his head and kissed her forehead before leaving her while she blushed.

"I need her sober, she's a doctor for goodness' sake. And Mom would kill me if she knew I let her favourite doctor get drunk at MY bar, she'd force me to close it for sure." He told himself as he made a beeline back his office upstairs, "Now let's see if I have a medicine for the headache she'll surely have, and then I'll drive her home." He noted.

Meanwhile, Sakura heard her favorite song on play at the dance floor. Even with her hazy vision through the sea of people and mist of smoke, she managed to make her way. She closed her eyes and swayed to the beat of the song blaring, letting her body take over and danced her stress away like she always do. For once, she was glad Ino took her out with Hinata and the gang, not her usual halfass manhunt for Sakura's 'partner in life' as she words it.

And at the slight numbness, she still felt a hot breath fanning her neck. She whirled around to look only to see obsidian pools and midnight hair, a smirk tainted on his lips but she never registered the trademark lines of Itachi. "Sasuke?" she said breathlessly, "Sakura..." the said man murmured as he held her hips and pressed his chest to her back.

Sakura let out a chuckle and relaxed her body as they danced together, "I never knew you could dance, Sasuke-kun." She remarked with a mocking grin. Sasuke growled and tightened his grip on her as their bodies melded together with the music, "I asked you out for prom and danced with you all night, you pinky." He relived and slipped in her hated nickname. If she wasn't drunk, she would have punched him for calling her 'pinky'. But in her inebriated state, all she did was giggle like a schoolgirl and grind harder against him.

Now Sasuke, despite sleeping with his past girlfriends and despite making this pink haired doctor the target for the bet's sake, he pondered at the back of his mind if this was a good idea. Sakura was one of his bestfriends and she's been nothing but a great friend to him, though he still doesn't care anymore about her personal affairs to his own brother, he doesn't want to lose her and take advantage of their years of friendship. Her being a famous doctor, and a prodigy at that, she's bound to be skin him alive if she knew about his plan.

But despite his schooled self-control and suppressed hormones, if she keeps grinding on him like that...

"Shit, Sakura." He hissed when she threw her arms behind his head and lightly touched his face, emphasizing her cleavage more for his viewing pleasure. A small smile graced her lips, but it was soon replace with a gasp when he pressed his lips on her neck as his hands travelled up her body. "S-Sasuke-kun." She squeaked when he lightly cupped her clothed breasts, his lips now brushing down her jaw and shoulders.

"Kun, huh? It's been a while since you called that, Sakura." He murmured, "Not since you and my brother became chummies." He continued in an almost deadpan tone. She squirmed as he squeezed one of her mounds, "S-stop it, Sasuke...I'm...aahhh.." she bit out a moan when he nibbled a sensitive spot on her neck exposed by the collar of her top. He chuckled darkly before turning her around to face him, "You don't seem like you hate it, Sa-ku-ra." He breathed and captured her lips.

Sakura winced and tried to struggle but to no avail, and before she knew it, she was already kissing him back with the same fervor. She let out a throaty moan when he jammed his tongue into her eager mouth, her hands encircled around his neck as she lightly pulled on his hair. This turned Sasuke on even more as he growled and kissed her harder, his hands wandering her body while grinding his pelvis against hers. "Sa-Sasuke.." she panted when their lips parted and he took in her flushed face, "Sakura...let's get out of here." He leaned in and whispered seductively on her ears. His eyes reflected her hot and bothered figure and the lust building up inside of him, his arms encircled now around her waist and pressing her closer to him amidst the bodies around them.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." She complied and let him take her away from the dance floor with a fit of giggles, "I'll just get the rest of my stuff from the booth. Get your fine ass into my car first, babe. You know which right? I'll meet you there, wait for me." He smirked and pecked her lips. He handed her his car keys which she took as she bit her lip, "The black Lambo?" she asked and cocked her head to the side. "Aa." He nodded and she giggled yet again, "I'll go ahead then." She flashed him a smile and walked away. A grin pulled on his lips as he watched the sexy woman walk away from him and into his car, then he finally turned around to get back to the rest of his friends.

* * *

"THERE HE IS!" Naruto exclaimed as he came into view, "So did you get her? Or are you forfeiting?" Kiba mocked with a grin. Sasuke grunted as he took his phone and cigarette from the table, "We're going back to my place, dobe. You lost." he retorted and left them with their mouths agape.

"THE FUCK! WE LOST?!" Kiba yelled as he stood, "OY SASUKE! YOU BETTER GIVE US A PROOF!" he shouted over the loud music. But he heard him alright, if flipping him the bird was any indication.

"The fuck are we going to do?! He'll kill me!" Naruto panicked and turned to them, "He's going to fucking kill me, and you know it. Shit! I thought you said that Sakura wouldn't agree to sleeping around if it wasn't Itachi, Ino!" he added and glared at the blonde.

Ino rolled her eyes and leaned her back to Shika's chest, "Oh please, Naruto. Their sexual tension is choking me already, and if it wasn't enough, that girl would be the death of me if she doesn't fuck Sasuke." she responded. Hinata nodded in agreement, "I think Sasuke-san and Sakura-san would make quite a couple, not that Itachi-san is not good for her." she quipped and cuddled with her boyfriend.

"You do realize that if Sakura-chan finds out that it's our doing, she'll hunt us down and she's capable of decapitating us." Chouji said, gulping hard at the thought and shuddering. They were all in real shit if the pink haired doctor finds out, and they know it.

"Oh please. Forehead wouldn't even remember a thing when she wakes up beside the sex god Sasuke, plus we all saw it coming..." Ino argued, " Sakura would get rejected by Itachi, some way or another, and that bitch wouldn't get over it so why not give her an option of the younger Uchiha." she continued.

"And if she isn't? What if Itachi also likes her? I've seen the way he looks at her, girls. Trust me."

"Says the guy that took years to realize that Hinata actually likes him. Shut up, baka!"

" Okay, that's hard. But what if she confessed to Itachi and they were already having a secret affair? Wouldn't that kill Sakura-chan inside?"

"I'm Sakura's bestfriend, you goddamn doofus! I'd know if she already confessed, and thanks to Sasuke's intervention, she haven't said anything to Itachi yet. Keep your hair on!"

"Whoa! Easy there, girl. Naruto's just saying that if she's going out with the older Uchiha, then-"

"Then she wouldn't have come home with Sasuke, Kiba. Sakura wouldn't sleep with anyone if she's seeing someone already."

"That's true, Ino-san." Hinata smiled gently, squeezing Naruto's hand in comfort as he thought of the evil ways Sasuke's going to get him done for. "wait, Ino...Hinata..." Shikamaru started and gulped, "Don't tell me you guys used us to hook those two up?" he asked in horror. The three other guys whipped their head at the two girls who giggled and sipped their drinks, and that was enough for them to know.

Tricks are for girls.

* * *

Sakura groaned and pulled her pillow closer to her, throwing her legs around it. She nuzzled the soft pillow and smiled, relishing the feeling of warmth and a familiar scent that's not her own

'Scent?' She thought, then she palmed her pillow and stopped breathing. She's a doctor, and she knows what kind of feeling this is. Skin.

'Oh no! At least be handsome, please be handsome.' she chanted, sure of herself that she just slept with some jerk back at the club. But when she opened her eyes and looked at her partner, she's got the surprise of her life. And not in a billion years did she expect this, and to say she's surprise was an understatement.

There he was, looking so vulnerable and handsome at the same time. His ink locks made a pretty contrast with her pink hair as they sprawled out on the sheets, his nose buried under her locks. One arm draped around her waist while the other was over her shoulders, their legs intertwined under the pristine white sheets. His breathing was soft, and it was the most calming sound ever. Her head resting upon his bare chest, and -

_'Bare chest?' _

Sakura got out of her own spell and slowly untangled herself from him, then looked around the room to see their clothes thrown all over the floor. "Shit. This isn't happening." she murmured and looked down at herself, she was really naked under the sheets and she could feel a dull ache between her thighs. "Damn Ino. This is her fault!" she hissed quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake him up.

"I'm going to fucking murder that Ino pig! If she hadn't dragged me to that club, then i wouldn't have met him a-and we wouldn't have...oh god. This isn't happening." she panicked, "one night stands aren't my thing, and he's my friend. And he's Tachi's brother. Oh god. I fucked his brother. I'm gonna die." she told herself in pity.

And as she was picking up her clothes from the floor, she heard the rustling of sheets and froze completely when she heard him groan. "What are you doing?" his voice still gruffy from slumber, she gulped and turned around to face him. "Sasuke..." she managed to say breathlessly, "I-i'm..." her mind was in a daze as he stared at her from head to toe. She blushed and covered her bare body under his scrutinizing gaze, "Hn. There's nothing I haven't seen before." he smirked and sat up with a yawn.

"Shut up! Turn around Sasuke, I'm going home and this never happened!" Sakura exclaimed and started putting her clothes back on, her blush creeping down her neck.

_ 'oh god. I really did sleep with him, a-and my head pounding like a raging bull isn't helping! And how the hell doesn't it turn me off when he yawns? Damn Uchihas.'_ she thought.

As she was putting her bra on, she felt something soft and wet down her shoulders. "Told you, Sakura. Nothing i haven't seen before." Sasuke whispered and helped her clip it, "Who knew you were so sexy under those hospitals scrubs you keep wearing." he added in a sultry voice and planted a kiss on the junction between her neck and shoulder. She froze at the contact and moved away from him, "S-stop it! This never happened, Sasuke! Never." she told him and finished putting on her clothes.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called as she was about to escape from his bedroom and awkward post-sex aura, "You...you're not with my aniki, right?" he asked. Well, not that he mind, but sleeping with his brother's woman does seem wrong. Sakura flushed even further from his question and fury engulfed her features, "T-that's not your business, Sasuke." she answered and shut his door close. He rolled his eyes at her usual temper and made his way to the bathroom, "Time for work. Today is the day the dobe and our asshole friends will be under my control." he smirked. For the first time in years, he woke up in a good mood.

A few minutes after Sasuke got out of his shower, the doorbell on his front door resounded. He quickly put on his boxers and sweatpants, then came out of his bedroom to answer the door. "What?" He grunted at the unwanted visitor, only to see that it was Sakura. She was looking anywhere but him while biting those luscious lips of hers, he looked away from her lips and sighed. "What is it, Sakura?" he asked coldly, "Uh...drive me home, Sasuke. This shitass penthouse of yours is far from me and the hospital, and I don't have any ride." she remarked.

"How did you get in the club last night?"

"Ino-pig drove me."

"Call her to come and get you."

"You didn't think I did? I gave her an earful. And she's still with Shika at this minute."

"You don't have any change for bus and train?"

"Don't be an asshole, asshole!"

"Hn."

"Come on, you look ready for work. Just drop me by my place, Sasuke. Tsunade-sama would kill me if I don't show up today, so take responsibility for taking me here."

Sasuke glared at her and stepped aside so she can walk in, "I haven't eaten breakfast yet, you banshee." he remarked. Sakura rolled her eyes as she stepped back inside, while he shut the door behind them and settled in the living room. The both of them stared at each other for awhile, taking in each other's form with all the awkwardness of a post-coital aura.

Her clothes were ruffled a bit and her just-fucked hair awhile ago looked ok with the messy bun she did, her clothes a bit wrinkled from last night, and he didn't miss the hickey he gave her exposed on her neck. He trusts that she doesn't even know she have a hickey, and he suddenly felt a bit giddy and proud, and while he was studying her he didn't miss the touch of red on her cheeks. He cleared his throat and sighed, "I'll be ready in a few minutes, so make yourself at home." he announced. "thanks." she gave him a soft smile, "I'll make you breakfast while you get ready." she offered and jumped to her feet and made a beeline to his kitchen.

"Sakura, you don't need to-"

"It's fine, something quick so we can leave as soon as you're ready."

"But I told you-"

"Are you really arguing with a doctor Sasuke? Are you?"

"Hn. Bacon and eggs then. And coffee."

"Sure."

"I'll be in my room then." Sasuke answered and walked to his bedroom, "Sasuke!" he heard her call so he looked back at the pink haired doctor in his kitchen.

"Hn?"

"W-we'll talk about this...right?"

"Aa." he grunted and entered his room, "Silly girl." he smirked and started to get ready for work.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and started cooking and making his coffee, "This is unbelievable and downright embarrassing. After fucking my first love's brother, here I was, making him breakfast. And I'm the one who told him to forget about last night." she whined but continued to cook anyway.

Minutes later, she already had his breakfast and coffee served at the nook. Her stomach grumbled and she bit her lip, she pondered whether to take a piece of bacon and-

"Oh for god's sake...just eat it, Sakura." Sasuke suddenly emerged from his room suited up minus the blazer and with the black necktie hanging around his neck, "You haven't eaten anything as well, doctor. Let's just share." he told her as he sat on the stool and started eating. Sakura pouted and quickly snatched a piece of bacon, she moaned quietly at the deliciousness of the heavenly piece but it's a different story for him. His body went rigid at her moan, his mind suddenly relived the night before as he pounded into her and all she did was call and moan out his name.

Fucking sexy as sin.

As the two were enjoying their breakfast, she opened her mouth to start their talk about what just transpired between them. But the sound of doorbell resounded, indicating that there's a visitor just outside the door. Sasuke exasperatedly groaned as he finished his coffee, "Great. Just when I was about to leave for work. Can you get the door for me?" he muttered. Sakura rolled her eyes at him and made a beeline to answer the door, "Oh come on Sasuke, don't be so grumpy." she retorted and opened the door.

"Sakura?"

She froze on the spot as soon as she recognized the visitors, her knees weakened and threatened to wobble. "Is it the idiot? If it is, just slam the door on his face Kura. I do." he called as he followed her, only to freeze like the pink haired girl in front of him.

_'Fuck.'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry for the long wait everyone! ^^ I've been busy with school stuff, and I don't know when I can update again but I'll try in a week,

KEYWORD is TRY.

So what do you think? No lemons for this one, maybe if you inspire me enough to write some I will.

Just kiddin'. I will write some lemons here, they just make the stories real as it gets right? HAHAHA.

Review please, lovely?

-Shinya


End file.
